


if you're wondering (i want you to)

by whereverimayfindher



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: (with mentioned dick sucking), Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, John Tavares is a Toronto Maple Leaf, Kissing, M/M, is this real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereverimayfindher/pseuds/whereverimayfindher
Summary: When John messaged Naz that it was official, he got a string of exclamation points and emojis in response, and then an invitation to drinks.He texted back a confirmation. He would have dinner tonight with his family, celebrating his return home, but it would be good to meet Naz afterwards.





	if you're wondering (i want you to)

**Author's Note:**

> Title paraphrased from (If You're Wondering If I Want You To) I Want You To by Weezer. Surprisingly, this isn't porn? It was meant to be, but the feels ran away with it, sigh.

When John messaged Naz that it was official, he got a string of exclamation points and emojis in response, and then an invitation to drinks. He smiled, looking down at his phone. He and Naz had been close in Juniors, but hadn’t met for more than the occasional meal in years. It was the natural result of being drafted to different teams and growing out of the intense relationship of Juniors teammates, but he still felt the occasional pang of regret. He was looking forward to reconnecting, almost as much as he was looking forward to playing with the young core in Toronto. 

He texted back a confirmation. He would have dinner tonight with his family, celebrating his return home, but it would be good to meet Naz afterwards.

___________________

John was quickly ushered into a private area when he arrived at the bar. Naz didn’t notice him immediately, looking at his phone, and he was struck by the way his skin shone under the mood lighting. It looked almost golden in this light. Then Naz looked up, grinning and jumping to his feet, and the moment was broken. They hugged, slapping each other’s backs, and sat down on the plush couches of the lounge area.

A discreet server took his order, and soon they were drinking and talking and laughing together like no time at all had passed. When he looked back at this night, all he would recall were snapshots: the long line of Naz’s throat, tipped back in a laugh; his sharp profile, with its strong features; Naz’s hand, cold from holding his drink, curled around his bicep; most of all, his eyes. His eyes sparkling with laughter. The intensity of his gaze, eyes narrowed as they argued some point. The curve of his eyelashes as he looked at John, eyes heavy lidded and smoldering, and asked him if he wanted to come back to his place. He hesitated for only a second before agreeing.

___________________

John stumbled back against the bed as they kissed sloppily. He scooted back until his back hit the headboard. Naz kissed down his neck, sucking at a sensitive spot, and his head thunked against the wall. It jolted him a bit, and anxieties started to swirl in his brain.

 _Why was he doing this? So what if he wanted it? He knew damn well, from painful experience, that fucking around with teammates could end very badly. Hell, he knew from experience_ with Naz _how easy it was to get feelings, and how much it could hurt once they were inevitably separated by the whims of hockey._

Naz seemed to sense his shifting mood, and sighed gustily. John shivered slightly from where the breath hit his ear, sending tingles down his spine. Naz put his head against him in the crook of his neck for a second before shifting from his spot straddling John to sit beside him, and slumped.

“You think too much.” Naz said, and, after a moment, rested his cheek against John’s shoulder. 

John hummed. He knew he did. He just couldn’t stop his brain though, no matter how much he tried. He couldn’t stop himself from analyzing things, and they sat quietly.

“We’re not kids anymore, you know,” came from beside him, startling him out of his thoughts. Guessing where his thoughts were going, Naz continued, “that goes two ways; maybe we can’t be as impulsive, as uncaring of consequences, but we aren’t as dependent on the world either. We can choose what we want for ourselves.” He looked up at John, “I mean, fuck, I think you showed that pretty well today,” he said wryly. 

John pressed his face against the top of Naz’s head. He closed his eyes, breathing him in. He thought for a minute and smiled slowly, and dropped a kiss on the crown of Naz’s head. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am,” Naz replied reflexively. He smirked, but the relief was visible in his eyes. “I’m always right.”

John shut him up with a kiss he deepened slowly, feeding him his tongue, playfully fighting for dominance. He drew back with a final nip to Naz’s lower lip and enjoyed the slightly dazed look on his face. God, had he always been this beautiful? (The little voice inside of him, that had been enamoured of him since their days on the Knights, whispered _yes_.)

Naz’s gaze cleared and he looked up at John mischievously. “Good, because I was planning on sucking your dick, and it would be a real tragedy if I didn’t get to.”

John swallowed. _Good Lord_. And surrendered.

**Author's Note:**

> JOHN TAVARES IS A TORONTO MAPLE LEAF!!! Welcome home! If you didn't know, Naz and JT were on the London Knights together. Please also view these Very Cute tweets:
> 
> https://twitter.com/43_Kadri/status/1013476480448204801
> 
> https://twitter.com/91Tavares/status/1013468844034179072
> 
> come scream/cry/talk with me, my hockey tumblr is @captainmorganrielly. as always, comments/kudos are very appreciated.


End file.
